Wesley's Republic
This page is under construction. Overview Business mogul and distant member of the British crown Wesley Addington founded this strange republic on the ideals of American capitalism and western representative monarchies. It is an immigrant civilization, comprised mostly of western Europeans. The nation has a strong economy trading its timber, and furs with the world. Recently, he has retaken position as King during the economic crisis, to ensure the state's survival. Geography & Resources Geography Wesley's northern border follows the St. Lawrence River to the Atlantic Ocean. Two of the nation's largest towns, Wittelsbach and the Port of Lawrence, are on this river. The capital of Empire is located on the River Merrimack. Wesley shares borders with no other nation in the world. Resources The following resources are found throughout the nation in varying quantities: Timber, Furs, Fish, Wild Game, Agricultural products (Cheese, meat, milk, etc.), Textiles, Iron, Coal, Natural Gas, Syrup, Wine, Cattle, Horses, Copper, Silver, Gold, Zinc, and Lead. Demographics Germans, Francs, and Englishmen primarily make up the population of Wesley. The nation's Demonym, Wesslich, is a sort of hybrid word German settlers created, meaning "Wesley-ish." The most spoken Languages Are Pennsylvania Dutch, English, French, and German. Small populations of other ethnic peoples and races exist within the country, within the diverse sections of Empire, the capital. Colonial Borneo has seen the integration of native populations into Wesslich Culture. Settlements Its capital in Empire, Wesley has grown massive since its founding days. Below are some tables and resources for you to learn more about the settlements of Wesley. They feature population data, and in some cases information about the location. See: The Cities of Wesley See: List of Naval Stations See: Wesley's Colonial Holdings Politics Government Important & Recent Acts Wesley Addington has suspended government and re-assumed control of the country in response to the economic crisis. He has begun mobilizing the unemployed to work on various social programs, and military projects. Foreign Policy Wesslich foreign policy mostly consists of doing business with the world. Wesley is a member of the USoAEU and NORAD. Wesley has constructed military bases in the pacific and Atlantic to project its naval force. There is a focus on an ability to respond to threats to Wesley's interests abroad and at home. Wesley is currently allied with California, Minnesota, the Taiping Kingdom, and the Confederacy. Wesley is currently trading with: Americas: * Technocratic Republic of California * Peru * Confederacy * Minnesota Europe: * European Commune * Dauphine * Sealand Africa: * Kingdom of Rokanda * Dominion of Pretoria * Southern Rhodesia Asia: * Empire of Japan * Oceania * Philippines * Republic Of China Wesley is currently embargoing: Americas: * Europe: * Africa: * Asia: * Wesley is currently at war with nobody. Culture Wesley is a diverse nation with natives mostly of western European descent. The largest ethnic group are Englishmen, who make up 40% of Wesley's population. Germans make up the second largest demographic, and split into several different variations of German Culture, namely, Prussian, Saxon, and Amish. The country has the largest Amish population outside of Europe. The smallest of the largest ethnic groups in Wesley are the French, who are Quebecois descendant. The French live primarily in the north, with a notable population based in and around Wittelsbach. Some ancient, yet small, populations of Iroquois indians have settled their ancestral homes after emigrating back east following the collapse. The Country has a very small population of white and black Africans. As the country as ventured into Asia, its colonists on Borneo have begun seeing to the integration of the native tribal populations. The Island has seen a blending of native regional cultures, and Wesslich's western ones. Military The Wesslich Military is large to defend its interests in Asia as well as elsewhere across the world. Wesley boasts a massive fleet, with growing numbers of other war machines and enlisted men. Limited conscription was recently introduced, as a way to put the people back to work. History Category:Countries Category:Regional Powers